


Specstacular spectacle

by whatthefuck



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternative Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuck/pseuds/whatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's glasses break on a mission, everything goes tits up, and he's left with an angry civilian after accidentally grabbing the man's sister instead of his bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry knows all too well that the young man in front of him is beautiful. He doesn't need his glasses to see that. Well.

Now he doesn't. 

He supposes the glasses would have come in handy thirty seconds ago, as he attempted to pick up the man's accomplice, a small girl of maybe three years of age, instead of the duffel bag he needs to take back to Merlin.

In Harry's defence, the shopping centre is packed, his glasses are no longer safe to wear, and the contents of the bag are of high risk to the general public as they shop. He's embarassed to say he only notices his mistake when the supposed duffel bag starts shrieking at him. 

Yet, when shouts of, "Oi, you tosser!" are directed at him, it comes as a bit of a surprise. 

"That's my sister, you wanker!" shouts the young man as he charges straight at Harry, brandishing his Thomas the Tank Engine umbrella as if it were a sword. People fly out of his way as he runs straight for Harry. This, for some reason- possibly the sheer surrealism of this scenario- leaves Harry's brain empty, with none of his thoughts presenting any useful bit of training he's learnt in the past decades as a Kingsman. 

He's too slow to stop the first THWACK across his chest, and after the second hit he manages to replace the child for his bag, which the gentlemen has dropped beside him. The action of bending down to pick it up is the only thing that saves him from the third swing of the umbrella. 

Harry takes a step back, and raises his arms quickly. He doesn't want to write about anything unecessary except his mission in his report; refuses to demonstrate his skills to the civilians now surrounding them. He is grateful, however, that Merlin cannot witness this debacle due to the smashed glasses. Ironically, that's what caused this. 

"I do apologise, truly! I can't exactly see, you see." Harry stumbles over his words, a surprise in itself. "My glasses, well, they've been destroyed in an incident today, and I only thought to grab my belongings before taking my leave. I had no intention of attempting to kidnap a child." He explains. 

The young man scoffs. "You know what, you dick'ead? I've met far too many twats like you, finkin' you can get away wi' shit like this!" 

Harry pulls out the remains of his glasses, the frame askew but only just intact, a thick crack in one lense, and another missing. He directs them towards the   
siblings, the girl clinging to her brothers trousers. 

"The rush of shoppers was just a bit much for me, and I wasn't prepared for the abuse," he continues, hoping he doesn't get asked any more questions on his cover. Looking up he notices a sheepish expression cross the face of the young man. "I am sorry for picking up your sister, Mr..?"

"Unwin, uh.." a hand is directed towards him. "Eggsy." 

Harry takes it, shaking the hand for longer than is socially acceptable. He doesn't want to let go. 

"Mr Unwin, I do understand i've scared your sister. If you would allow me to apologise?"

The young Mr Unwin hesitates, before lifting the girl up to his hip. " Daisy, darlin', he ain't gonna hur' you. I'm hear, ain't I?" The toddler nods, gripping tight to the collar of Eggsy's shirt. 

Harry leans forward a little, so he comes face to face with Daisy. "Miss Unwin, please forgive my abrupt, and quiet frankly aggressive, behaviour towards you. I do hope I can make it up to you." 

When Daisy peeks out from her brother's neck and extends a chubby hand to grab his tie, Harry takes it as an acceptance of his apology. She does, however, yank hard. Hard enough, in fact, to cause his forehead to collide with Eggsy's chin. They both take a step back, hands covering their faces. Harry struggles a bit, with Daisy's claim still on his tie. He could of course, remove her hold on it particularly easily. 

Eggsy's groan has him releasing his own. As far as first impressions go, this must be the worst. An old man who not only mistakes his bag for the gentleman's sister, but also ends hitting him, albeit unintentionally, all because he can't bloody see.

"I suppose I should have gone to specsavers." Harry says, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It works, with Eggsy releasing a breath of air and a smile replaces the grimace on his face. 

"I'm surprised someone like you even watches tele, mate."

"And what's that supposed to mean, you cheeky-" he reminds himself of young Daisy's presence. 

"I woulda thought you OAP's woulda jus' stuck to newspapers innit," Eggsy replies with a grin. 

"I may be OLDER than you Mr Unwin, but that doesn't made me OLD."

"If you say so, gran'pa."

Harry releases a short laugh, grinning down at the two siblings. He swings his duffel, his actual duffel, onto one shoulder before giving the pair his full attention once more. 

"I am sorry, Eggsy. It was never my intention to hurt you or your sister. I do hope I can make it up to you-" He says, handing Eggsy a business card from the inner pocket of his suit. "-Both of you," he rushes to say, in case he ends up scaring off the young man by coming on too strong. 

"Yous a tailer, then?" 

"Yes, on Saville Row."

"That's some fancy shi', bruv." Eggsy replies, and the conversation dwindles. Harry takes it as his cue to leave. 

After ensuring Eggsy and Daisy are alright, Harry makes his way to the exits of the shopping centre feeling only a little bit lighter; he has a long evening ahead of him. 

Before he's out of earshot, he turns to the two once more and says, "That's a beautiful umbrella, by the way."

Nothing is as beautiful as the blush of red that explodes on Eggsy's cheeks, though.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he comes across Eggsy and Daisy Unwin is just as much a surprise as it was the first time. Even though he gave Eggsy his number. 

Harry thinks this time it has more to do with the fact that a three year old is able to creep up on him without him noticing. The truly embarrassing part is that he only notices when she stabs the end of a very familiar umbrella in to his toes. It feels as though she grinds down for extra measure, too. 

With a slight wince, he bends down, dislocating the Thomas the Tank Engine umbrella, and lifting it back to its owner. 

"Good morning, Miss Unwin. " 

"Good mornin'" Daisy replies with a wobbly grin. 

"Who are you with, today?" He says, heart beating slightly faster in his chest. 

"Eggs!" She shouts, calling her brother.

Eggsy's reply comes to them with a raised voice, too. "Dais? Where are ya?" 

Harry lifts his head to watch Eggsy turn into the main area of the store, where all of the glasses are on display on racks. Ironically, they're in a Specsavers.

Eggsy looks just a handsome as he did the last time. Harry lifts a hand to wave at Eggsy, and meets the man's eyes. Eggsy quickly crosses the store and sweeps Daisy up. Harry is met with a suspicious glare. 

"You ain't tryna kidnap my sister again?" 

"Good morning to you, too, Eggsy." Harry says with a roll of his eyes. 

"I'm only teasin' mate. What you doin' 'ere?" 

"A man of your intellect, I would have assumed you'd be able to figure out why i'm in an opticians trying on glasses," he snarks back. 

Eggsy nudges him with his shoulder, grinning, before he reaches up for a pair of glasses. He hands them to Harry. "Try these ones," he says, before turning back to Daisy.

Harry must admit, the frames do suit him, and they're comfortable on the bridge of his nose. Maybe these would do just fine to replace the ones he broke. Harry turns back to Eggsy and Daisy but finds they're not behind him as he suspected. A brief moment of panic ensues before he sees them at the counter. He follows suit, and asks the young lady to package the glasses for him.

"Sir? Usually we keep the glasses in store for up to two weeks in order to fit them with the correct lense, depending on your tests-"

"Oh, no, my dear. Those are absolutely fine, I just need the frames on their own, you see." Harry notices Eggsy turn to look at him in confusement, now finished speaking with the first store assistant. 

"Jus' the frames, Harry, you sure?" Eggsy asks. "You're not going through a hipster phase, are ya?"

"Just the frames will be fine, please." He replies, answering both Eggsy and the adviser at the till. 

He pays for his purchase, aware of Eggsy's presence beside him the whole time. Once they've finished, the threesome leave the store and walk down the street together. Daisy seems to be warming up to him, slowly. 

It's strange, but welcome, the companionship he has with Eggsy. Harry has known him for a very short time; has only spoken to him twice, but it seems as though Eggsy trusts him, and he trusts Eggsy. Being a Kingsman is lonely, so the introduction of the boy- well, man- is much appreciated. 

"Eggsy?" 

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Right now?" Eggsy replies.

"Well, yes. If you don't have any plans."

"I'm lookin' after Dais, innit."

Harry smiles; Eggsy's love for his sister far too charming. "I should have made myself clearer; I would like the both of you to join me."

If Harry wasn't mistaken, we would say Eggsy seemed almost disappointed by his answer, but the young man's blossoming grin made him forget all about it.

"Yeah, we would love ta, won't we?" Eggsy replies, looking down at his sister. 

So, they go on. Harry offers Daisy a ride on his shoulders, and if it's so he gets back in her good books, so be it. No one has to know. It also leaves Eggsy's hands free for Harry to hold. The only question is, would it be too forward of him to do so?

Eggsy answers the question for him, by running off in front of Harry and Daisy. Daisy jumps, swinging up and down on his shoulders, mimicking the actions of a rider on a horse. "Com' on le's go!" Harry quickly holds on to her legs and follows in Eggsy's path. From a distance he can see Eggsy stop at a small stall outside the train station. 

When he and Daisy catch up, Eggsy is handing over a few coins, and picking two flowers out of a pot. He looks up at Harry and grins. Breaking off the stems to make them shorter, Eggsy reaches over Harry, tiptoe-ing to reach Daisy's head, he places a daisy behind her ear. 

"Ooooh, pretty," Daisy says, patting her hair in to place. She and Eggsy exchange high fives and then Eggsy is snapping the stem of the second flower. 

"I woulda put it behind your ears, too, Harry. But with Daisy on your shoulders it might get squashed." Eggsy leans in to Harry and places the yellow tulip in to the pocket of his jacket, with the head sticking out. 

Harry hasn't been given flowers in years. Even if it is just the one. He tries to catch Eggsy's eyes, but the man remains looking at the ground, and letting go of Daisy to tilt Eggsy's chin up would only lead to disaster.

"Thank you, Eggsy. It's beautiful."

Eggsy shrugs, and then turns away from Harry and Daisy. 

"I know a nice place for lunch" he says instead, and walks in step with the duo. They spend the walk over to the restaurant with Daisy chattering away. Every so often she tugs at Harry's hair, or kicks up her legs when she see's a puppy, and Harry's glasses fall askew. 

And every time, Eggsy fixes them immediately, as if he has a sixth sense for when Daisy will act up. 

\---

Their meal ends two hours later, when the hostess starts to give them annoying side glances. Harry quickly covers the bill, despite Eggsy's protests, because _he_ was the one who invited Eggsy and Daisy to lunch, after all. They walk out of the restaurant with a sleep Daisy in Eggsy's lap. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, and has her arms around him. 

Harry thinks they look beautiful. 

He tells them that, if only to see Eggsy blush once more. 

"Yer full of bollocks, you are, 'Arry," Eggsy says, grinning. 

A sense of bravery fills him, and not wanting Daisy to hear, he leans in to Eggsy and whispers in his ear, "Not yet, but that's only because I don't put out on the first date."

Looking back into Eggsy's eyes, he sees they're wide, his mouth hanging open and his cheeks a bloody red. 

Harry can't help the smirk that comes to him. He whistles to himself and starts walking in the direction of the main road. 

Eggsy falters, but falls in to step with him quickly enough. 

"You mean ta tell me, this was a date?" Eggsy asks. 

"You gave me a flower, Eggsy," is all Harry says. Taking a glance at Eggsy, he sees the boy with a small smile on his face, his features relaxed and his steps lighter, even with Daisy in his arms. Harry grabs on to his hand and gives it a quick squeeze; Eggsy holds on.

They keep holding hands all the way to Eggsy's front door.


End file.
